Accidents can turn good
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler accidently crashes into Monica.
1. the accident

Chandler was driving to work. It had just quit raining. The road was still slippery though. He just dropped off his kids at school. Adrianne and Noah were in Pre School. They were four now. Their mother left a year ago. He missed her but his kids made it all ok.

He could barely see in front of him until he heard a crash. The car in front him was really messed up. He was fine. He was in a truck. He didn't see movement from the car so he got out. He went over to the car. He saw a beautiful woman in there. She wasn't moving though.

He got out his phone and called 911. When they got there he went to the hospital too. He called his job and told them he had an emergency.

After test, the Dr said she broke her left leg and bruised her chest. He felt so bad.

He still had time before he had to get his kids, so he stayed.

After a couple hours she woke up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hi you don't know me but I am Chandler. The road was very slick. I'm the one that hit your car. I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. Is it bad? Can I leave?" She asked.

Chandler sighed. "Well, you broke your left leg and bruised your chest. You have to stay over night. What's your name?"

"Monica. And thank you for staying." She said.

He smiled. "It was the least I could do. Do you have a husband I could call?"

"No I'm not seeing anyone." She said.

"I'm sorry I would stay but I need to get my kids from school." He said.

"It's ok. Go." She said.

He got his kids, came home and started dinner.

"We love pre school daddy." Noah said.

"Yes, we want to go tomorrow." Adrianne said.

He smiled. "Good I'm glad." He couldn't stop thinking about Monica.

That night he got them ready for bed. He read them a story, and then tucked them in.

The following morning he went to the hospital after taking the kids to school.

"Good morning." He said. "These are for you." He sat flowers on the table.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

The Dr came in.

"Ok Monica, you can go home. You need to take it easy though. Do you have someone to take care of you?" She asked.

Monica thought for a minute then Chandler spoke up.

"Yes, She can stay with me." He said.

"Good I will be back with discharge papers." She said, then left.

Monica was still in shock. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes I feel really bad about what happened. You can stay with me. That is if you want to." He said hopeful.

For some reason she trusted him. She wasn't sure why but she did. "Ok." She nodded.

"Oh I have two kids. They are four. Do you like kids? He asked.

"Love them." She said.


	2. carnival

**Thank you for reviewing…**

Chandler brought Monica to his house. Then he went to her place and got her clothes and some other things she would need.

"I'm going to get Noah and Adrianne from school. Do you need anything.?" He asked.

She smiled. "No, thank you."

"Ok. Is pizza ok for dinner." She nodded.

He left and got his kids.

"Kids." He said, as he turned the radio down. "Daddy made a new friend. Her name is Monica. She will be staying with us. She has a big boo boo. " He didn't want the kids to know he was the one that caused Monica to be hurt.

"Is she nice?" Adrianne asked.

Chandler smiled. "Yes very nice."

"Will she like us?" Noah asked.

"Yes she will." Chandler said.

They got home and he let them out of the car. Then he introduced them to Monica.

"You're very pretty." Noah said.

Monica smiled. "Thank you."

"Ok kids, lets let Monica rest now." He checked the time on his phone. "Come on time to get ready for bed."

"But daddy." Adrianne said.

"But nothing. Bed time." He smiled at Monica and took the kids to their rooms.

Weeks and weeks went by and Monica was getting better and better. Within a couple months she was able to go back to her apartment.

Chandler was helping her pack.

"Are you sure you're well enough to leave?" He asked. They had bonded a lot over the time she was there. Even the kids really liked her.

"Yes. Thank you for all your help." She said.

Then she was gone. She was actually gone. Chandler was going to miss her. He noticed she had left one of her necklaces behind. He decided to go bring it to her.

"You left this." He handed it to her when she opened the door.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" He asked.

She smiled. She really liked him. "Ok that would be great."

"I can pick you up Friday night at 7." He said.

"Ok see you then." She said.

Friday night came quick. Monica went out and bought a new dress and high heels.

Chandler came right on time. He just looked at her when she came to the door.

"Wow you look gorgeous." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you."

He took her hand and took her to the carnival that was in town. They rode rides and he won her a stuffed animal unicorn. They also ate. They had a great time.

Chandler kissed her cheek when they got back to her apartment. "Will you be ok with me calling and asking you out again?" He asked.

"I'd love to." She said.

He wanted to kiss her but didn't know if it would be to soon. "Have a good night."

She smiled at him. "You too."


	3. movie night

**Thank you for reviewing. Did any of you watch Go on? I'm really upset that it isn't coming back for a second season. I really enjoyed watching it.**

It had been a month since Monica and Chandler started dating. It was Friday night, which meant movie night for Chandler and his kids.

Chandler always ordered pizza. They would take their baths early. Then they would watch the movie in their pajama's He had been doing that with them for a year now.

"What movie tonight guys?" Chandler asked as they walked in the door from school. Chandler put his keys down as he waited for an answer.

"Daddy can Monica come to movie night?" Adrianne asked.

Chandler smiled. He was glad they wanted to include her. "She sure can. You two go play and I will call her." With out another word they both went to their rooms to play.

Chandler got out his phone and called Monica.

"Hey Chandler." She said when she answered.

"Hey. Are you busy tonight around 6?" He asked.

"No."

"Good. The kids and I want you to come to movie night."

She smiled. "Ok I will be there."

Once they hung up the kids came running.

"What did she say daddy?" Noah asked.

He smiled at his kids enthusiasm. "She will be here."

"Yay," They both cheered.

That night after their bath Chandler ordered pizza.

"What movie?" Chandler asked. He opened the cabinet so they could see.

"Barbie." Adrianne said.

"No that's a girl movie." Noah said.

Chandler couldn't help but laugh. "Something you both can agree on. Adrianne you can watch Barbie tomorrow."

They looked through the movies some more. "How about the Winnie the pooh movie?" Noah asked.

Chandler got it out since there were no complaints from Adrianne. Then Monica came right before the pizza.

Monica started to get plates for everyone. Chandler grabbed her hands and kissed her.

"You're supposed to be a guest. No helping." He said.

"But I want to." She said.

He turned her toward the living room. "Just go sit."

He got everyone food and put the movie in.

After the movie it was bed time. Luckily they had already fallen asleep. Monica helped put them to bed.

"Thank you for coming over." Chandler said when they were back in the living room. He leaned in, and began kissing her.

The kiss got deeper and deeper. Until they ended up in his bedroom.

She laid on his bed and pulled him on her.

He stopped and looked in her eyes. "Are you sure?" He just wanted to make sure.

She nodded and began kissing her once more.

Once they were done, Chandler rolled off of her. "Can you stay here tonight?" He asked, playing with her hair.

She smiled. "Ok."


	4. Birthday party

**Once again, thanks for the reviews..**

Monica and Chandler have been dating for five months now. Chandler walked into Adrianne's room to wake her up. Then he went to Noah's room to get him up.

They had a big day today. It was their 5th birthday party.

Monica came with the cake. They had both agreed on a Dora cake. Chocolate cake with vanilla icing.

"Thanks for coming." Chandler kissed her then took the cake from her hands. He watched her set the presents on the table. "Honey, I told you that you didn't have to get them anything."

"I know but it's their birthday. I couldn't help it." She said. She had grown very fond of his children.

He looked at her sweetly. "That's why I am in love with you."

She smiled. "You do?"

That was the first time he had said that. He had said he loved her. Being in love was different though.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. "I sure do."

She kissed him again until they were interrupted by Noah and Adrianne.

"Come on daddy, our friends are here." Noah said as he and Adrianne tried dragging their dad outside.

Rachel pulled Monica aside.

"So things are getting serious between you two." She said.

Monica smiled as she watched Chandler play with his kids. "Yeah."

"I don't I have seen you this happy in a long time." Rachel said.

"I haven't been this happy. I really love him."

Joey was talking to Chandler.

"How are things with you and Monica?" He asked.

Chandler smiled at Monica as he watched her tie Adrianne's dress in a bow and then pick up Noah to comfort him when he fell. "They are going great. I haven't been so in love with a woman before."

Joey patted his friend on the back. "I'm happy for you man."

That night after the party Chandler tucked his kids in for bed and Monica took a shower. She spent most nights there.

"Wait come here before I tuck you in." Chandler told Noah as he picked him up. He carried him into Adrianne's room. "I need to ask you two a question. You like Monica right?"

They both nodded. "She's great." Adrianne said.

Chandler smiled. "Good. How would you like it if she lived here with us?"

"Like get married to you?" Noah asked.

"No just live here." Chandler said.

Noah and Adrianne smiled. "That would be fun." They both said.

"Ok good. You two go to sleep." Chandler said.

"But aren't you gonna ask?" Adrianne asked.

"Yes but first I need my babies to sleep." He said.

"Daddy we are 5 now." Noah said.

Chandler laughed. "Oh I'm sorry. You're big kids now. Good night Adrianne." He brought Noah to bed and tucked him in.

When he got back to his room, Monica was already in her pajamas.

"Monica can I ask you something?" Chandler asked.

Monica sat on the bed. "Of course."

"I would like to ask you to move in here." He said.

Monica stood up and put her arms around him. "Oh yes that would be great." She said smiling.

Chandler smiled and kissed her shoulder.


	5. hospital

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

Chandler and Monica were lying in bed together. He was holding her.

"Can you believe that tomorrow will be one year since we have been together?" He asked.

She smiled just thinking about it. "No."

He kissed the side of her head. "I need to go start my kids breakfast."

She turned on her back so she could see him. "Ok I will be up soon."

He kissed her. "Ok." He got up and got dressed before going to the kitchen.

He started breakfast then a couple minutes later the kids came.

"Hi daddy is Monica awake?" Adrianne asked.

"Yeah we want to say good morning." Noah said.

"Yeah she's in our room. You can go say good morning." He told them.

They ran in the room then Adrianne came back out a couple seconds later.

"Daddy come quick." Adrianne said.

He could hear the urgency in her voice. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Monica is on the bed crying. She said her tummy is hurting." Adrianne said.

Chandler turned the stove off and ran in the room. He sat on the bed

and rubbed her cheek. "Don't worry I'll take you to the hospital."

"Ok just hurry." She cried.

He was so scared. He had never seen her like this. He told Adrianne and Noah to quickly get dressed. He buckled them in the car then carried Monica out.

He got her to the hospital and in a room. He called his mom to come get the kids.

"You be good for grandma." He said when his mom came.

They both nodded.

"Is Monica going to be ok?" Noah asked.

Chandler gave his hand a little squeeze. "Don't you worry, she is going to be just fine." He truthfully had no idea though.

They said their good bye's and said I love you to each other. Then Chandler went back to Monica. He sat beside her bed and held her hand.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes thank you for bringing me. It was weird, I got up to get dressed then my stomach started hurting and I couldn't stand." She said.

Chandler brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "Don't worry. They are going to find out what's wrong."

Just then the Dr came in. "Hello I am Dr. Morris." She said. She shook their hands.

"Is my girlfriend going to be ok?" Chandler asked. He was almost afraid to know the answer.

Dr Morris smiled. "Yes she's going to be fine. She's just been doing far to much. For the rest of the 9 months, drink a lot more then you are now. You are just getting dehydrated far to easy." She said.

Monica and Chandler looked at each other then back at the Dr. "What are you talking about?" Monica asked.

"You didn't know?" Dr Morris said.

They both shook their heads. "Knew what?" Chandler asked.

"According to these test results, Monica is 2 months pregnant. I'll give you two a minute while I get you ready for some IV's. So you can hydrate again." She left the room.

Chandler turned to Monica. He rubbed her hand. "Can you believe we're having a baby?" He asked.

She was surprised by his response. "You're ok with this?" He asked.

He looked at her confused. "Honey, I love you. Why wouldn't I be ok with this?"

"Well we aren't married and you already have two kids." She said.

He put a finger over her lips to get her to stop talking. "It doesn't matter. I would love to have a baby with you." He said smiling.

She smiled at him. "I would love to have a baby with you too."


	6. the kids

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Chandler stood at the gate, waiting for Adrianne and Noah to come out of school. He smiled when he saw them walking with their teacher. When they got to the gate, he took their hands and they walked to the car.

"What is it?" Noah asked.

"Is it a girl? I bet it's a girl." Adrianne said.

Chandler laughed as he was buckling them in their booster seats. "I'm not telling you until we get home. Monica and I want to tell you kids together." Now that Monica was 5 months pregnant, they were able to find out what they were having. Chandler and Monica had went to the Dr today to find out what it was.

"Oh man." Adrianne said.

On the way home they were guessing on what it was. They hoped Chandler would tell them if they were right or not. He wouldn't though.

When they got home Monica was waiting for them on the couch.

"We have to eager kids that want to know." Chandler said and kissed her. He sat beside her and put an arm around her.

"Ok tell us." Noah said.

"We are having a boy." Monica said.

The kids cheered and hugged her. Monica and Chandler were glad they were happy about having a brother.

"Now you can ask Monica what you wanted to."

"Can you ask for us?" Adrianne asked.

"Yeah we are nervous." Noah said quietly.

Chandler put them on his lap. "Why are you nervous?"

"She might say no." Adrianne said.

"She wont but I'll ask for you." He turned to Monica. "They want to know if they can call you mommy."

Monica could feel her eyes feel with tears. That meant so much to her that they would want to call her mom.

"I would love to kids." She said. She hugged them.

"Ok go play kids." He kissed them and watched them run off. He put his arm around Monica and laid back on the couch.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

She raised her head from his shoulder. "For what?"

"Getting married in a couple weeks." He said.

"No, I can't wait." She said in almost a whisper.

He kissed her lips tenderly. "Me either."

Since it was Friday, that night they ate pizza and watched a movie. They were all on the couch watching Monsters Inc.

Monica was falling asleep when she woke up quickly.

Chandler felt her move off of him. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah feel this." She took his hand and put it on her lower stomach where the baby was kicking.

Chandler smiled. "Wow. Hi baby I'm your daddy." He moved his hand around her small stomach, grinning from ear to ear.

"I want to feel." Adrianne and Noah said at the same time.

"Ok come here." Monica said.

Chandler put Adrianne's hand where the baby was. Monica did the same thing for Monica.

"Do you guys feel it?" Chandler asked.

They both nodded. It amazed them that this was happening.

"When does he come out so we can see him?" Noah asked.

"Not for another 4 months." Monica said.

"What day?" Adrianne asked.

"Well the Dr said it will be around October 22nd." Chandler said.

"Oh cool. Almost like your birthday." Noah said.

Chandler nodded. "Yeah almost. Mine is November 1st." Chandler said.

Chandler leaned over and kissed Monica. "I'm so happy."

She smiled. "Me too."


	7. wedding day

**Thank you Mondlerfan101 for reviewing..**

Two weeks later, it was time for Monica and Chandler's wedding. Chandler's parents owned a vacation house by a lake. That's where they decided to get married at.

Monica was getting ready.

"Oh Mon you look beautiful." Rachel said.

Monica smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. "I just wish I wasn't pregnant for this."

Rachel smoothed out the back of Monica's dress. "Monica you look beautiful and Chandler is going to agree."

"Wow you look so pretty mommy." Adrianne said.

It still made Monica smile when she heard Chandler's kids call her that. She turned around to face Adrianne. "Thank you." She sat beside the 5 year old. "You look so beautiful in your dress." Monica told her. Adrianne was the flower girl.

"I'm going to do a good job." Adrianne said.

Monica smiled. "I know baby."

"And I bet Noah will too." She added. Noah was going to hold the rings.

Monica's mom came in the room. "Ok they are ready to get started."

This is it, Monica thought as they all lined up to walk down the isle.

"Are you nervous?" Jack asked.

Monica nodded and took a deep breath.

"Don't be. You look beautiful. I'n glad you found a man like Chandler." He said.

She smiled. "I'm glad you like him dad."

The music started. "Ok enough talking, lets get you married." Jack said.

Chandler felt like his heart stopped when he saw her walk down the isle with her dad. She looked breath taking.

When Monica got up there he whispered into her ear. "You look gorgeous."

After they were married, they went to the party. First Monica and Chandler danced together then Chandler danced with Adrianne.

"I'm glad you guys got married." She said.

He smiled and looked over at his new wife. "Me too baby."

Monica sat with Noah and ate.

"I'm really glad you two got married." Noah said.

Monica looked over at her new husband. "Me too."

Once the kids were dancing together, Chandler came to sit with Monica.

"How is our baby holding up with all this fun?" He asked rubbing her stomach.

"Kicking away." She said.

He kissed her cheek. "Good." He laughed when she glared at him. "I know it probably isn't comfortable but that means he's healthy."

"Come on lets dance." Monica said.

Chandler stood up and took Monica's hand. Then they headed to the dance floor.

They slow danced together.

"Thank you for marrying me." Chandler said.

Monica kissed him sweetly. "Thank you for asking."

They danced in silence until Monica spoke again. "Chandler?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"I want to adopt your kids. That is if you want me to." She said.

Chandler caressed her cheek. "That would make me so happy."


	8. epilogue

"Which one is he daddy?" Adrianne asked.

Chandler was holding Noah and Adrianne so they could see their new brother through the window.

"Do you see the baby on the very end by us with the blue blanket and white hat?" Chandler asked.

They both nodded and smiled.

"Well that's your brother. That's Ty." Chandler said.

"Were we that small?" Noah asked.

Chandler smiled as he looked at his new son. "You sure were."

"He's lucky." Noah said.

Chandler looked at Noah confused. "Why son?"

"He's born on Halloween." Noah said pouting a little bit.

Chandler laughed.

"Can we see mommy?" Adrianne asked as she licked her lollipop a nurse gave her. Noah didn't want one. He doesn't really like candy.

"Yeah come on." He brought them to see her. Then a couple minutes later they brought Ty in.

"I don't like being the only girl." Adrianne said.

Chandler sat by Adrianne with Ty in his arms. "I love that you're my only daughter. That just means you're my best girl." Chandler kissed the side of her head.

Ty started crying. "Looks like this little guy is hungry." Chandler handed him over to Monica and gave her a kiss. "Can I get you anything?"

"A salad sounds good." She said.

"Ok." He already knew what the kids wanted so he grabbed his wallet. He smiled before leaving. He loved his family. They were perfect.

**2 years later..**

"Oh I love your costumes." Monica smiled at her kids and took their pictures.

"Come on lets go before all the good candy is gone." 7 year old Adrianne said. She dragged her parents out of the house.

Chandler strapped Ty in his stroller. He could walk but that was a lot of walking for a two year old.

By the time they got back the kids had a lot candy.

"Ok it's almost bed time ty." Monica said.

"Why?" It was Ty's favorite word.

Chandler smiled. "Because. Today you turn two and tomorrow is your party. I got it Mon." He winked at her before taking him upstairs.

A couple hours later Adrianne and Noah were in bed also.

"Would you ever want more kids?" Chandler asked.

"I would want a little girl." She told him.

He rubbed her leg. "Me too."

"Then I have some good news for you." Monica said.

Chandler smiled at her. "What's that?"

"We are having another baby." She said.

He cupped her face and kissed her. The kiss ended up taking them to their bedroom.

9 months later they had a daughter Hannah.


End file.
